swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W06/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 06.02.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:33 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 03:32 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 05:18 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 07:29 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 09:16 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 11:33 Hans Krása - Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording 13:16 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 15:07 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 16:27 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 18:29 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 20:33 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 22:32 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 07.02.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:30 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 03:52 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 07:49 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 11:25 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 14:19 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 17:16 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 19:57 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 22:31 Gioachino Rossini - Ermione (2010) Opera Rara (I) 08.02.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:47 Gioachino Rossini - Torvaldo e Dorliska (2006) Dynamic (I) 03:46 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 06:19 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 08:36 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 10:38 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 12:58 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 15:17 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 17:39 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 20:08 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1992) Berlin Classics (I) 22:37 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 09.02.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:56 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 03:41 Niccolò Jommelli - L'uccellatrice (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 04:23 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 07:56 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 10:08 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 12:13 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 14:42 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 17:16 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 20:11 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10.02.2017 - Friday/Freitag 00:04 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 02:20 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 05:25 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 08:00 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 11:39 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 15:20 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 16:48 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 18:57 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 19:48 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 22:00 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11.02.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 01:43 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 02:56 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 05:12 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 05:57 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 06:56 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 09:46 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 13:07 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 16:05 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 18:30 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 22:25 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 12.02.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:11 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 03:19 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 06:15 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 09:42 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 12:07 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 14:25 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 17:19 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 20:04 Emilio Arrieta - La Conquista di Granata (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 22:17 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 06/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017